The Gaming Fenton
by Trickster True
Summary: What if someone who lives and breathes video games and coding gets sucked into the Danny Phantom world and gets The Gamer Ability? Chaos, that's what. Poor James.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not sure if this will go anywhere, or, if it does,** _ **where**_ **it will go. I just know there aren't many 'die and get reborn into Danny Phantom' or 'get sucked into Danny Phantom' stories. And recently I've been getting into those stories with The Gamer Ability thing. So, what I was thinking was - what if someone who lives and breathes videogames and coding gets sucked into the Danny Phantom world** _ **and**_ **gets The Gamer Ability?**

 **Chaos, that's what.**

 **And no, he will not be a Halfa/Ghost/third of a ghost/quarter of a ghost or anything like that. I might let him do things that a ghost can do; like flight, invisibility, superhuman speed, ect. But he** _ **will not**_ **be ghostly in any way or form. (A.K.A no ghost form.)**

 **None of the Danny Phantom characters are in the story yet, they'll be in the story at the second or third chapter, though.**

 **I don't own Danny Phantom or The Gamer Ability thing, both go to their respected owners.**

I ducked behind an over-turned truck; smoke was still coming from the engine. I shouldn't stay there too long, unless I wanted to be blown to bits. I checked my ammo and cursed, "Damn it! I only got two clips left! _Fuck_!"

A man wearing… a bright yellow robe thing, jumped over the truck and landed next to me, in his hand was a curved, single-edged, sword. What the fuck? Just. What. The. Fuck. Is this guy stupid or something?

He started to laugh, loudly. Apparently, he is.

"I'll destroy both sides and finally show the world that ninjas are the best! The most amazing, graceful, and good-looking warriors in the world! Ha ha ha ha!"

Oh God, this fucker doesn't even know I'm here. I stare with the most deadpan expression and listen to him rant about, of all things, fucking ninjas.

I blink when a thought hits me and smirk.

"Hey. The fuck you think you're doing?"

The guy shrieks, he fucking _shrieks,_ and whirls around to face me.

"Where did you come from!?"

"I've been here the whole time. You just didn't notice."

He blinks and points his sword at me, "You would make a great ninja."

I raise an eyebrow at that, "Thanks.", and shoot him twice in the chest. Blood starts to pool around the man, turning the yellow robe thing red.

"Now let's see what you got, Mr. I-Am-An-Ninja. Heh."

He only has the sword. He is the middle of a battle and he only has a fucking sword!? Oh my _fucking_ God, the blade isn't even sharp.

"You fucking shit-stain. I waste two bullets on you and you don't even have the decency to have a gun? I fucking hate you."

I run out from behind the truck cursing I-Am-An-Ninja's stupidity. I kill three more men before I find cover, a man with blond hair and wearing a gasmask crouches next to me. I grin.

"Sup man?"

"Eh, you know, nothing much, just killing people. You?"

"I just ganked a guy who only had a sword. It wasn't even _sharp_."

"Seriously?"

I snort and nod, "Seriously seriously, man. Not only that but he was wearing a bright _yellow_ robe!"

"That's called a kimono, James."

"Does it look like I give a shit, Alex?"

"I can't tell. You always look like you don't give a shit. Hold up. GRENADE GOING OUT!"

Alex stands, pulls the pin and chunks it as far as he can before crouching again. We stay quiet and listen to the explosion and screams. I turn towards Alex and grin.

"God I love this."

He snorts, "I can tell, you psycho."

I huff and peek out from behind cover. I quickly pull back when I almost get shot in the face. Shit that was close. I glance at Alex.

"Hey, you got any extra clips?"

"Sorry, I'm on my last one. You almost out?"

I groan, "Yeah."

"Shit. We're almost to the supply building; as long as we can make it there we're good."

I nod and move closer to the edge of cover.

Alex nods at me and we take off running, bullets at our heels. My heart pounds against my ribs and a grin pulls at my lips. God, I love this. I slow down, just for a second, and my vision turns red. I curse loudly and dive behind a barricade, Alex laughs wildly next to me.

"Ha ha! We're too fast for those stupid fucks! Ha!"

"Shit. I've been hit."

His head snaps towards me so fast I'm surprised he didn't get whiplash.

"What?"

"I said I've been hit."

"How the hell did you get hit?!"

"I slowed down!"

"Why would you do that, you stupid fuck?!"

"I don't know?! Okay!? I got cocky!"

"Goddamn it! Medic! We need a Medic!"

"Are you stupid? This far in, there's no Medics."

"What am I suppose to do then?"

"Promise me something."

"Dude, if you tell me to tell you girlfriend you love her, I'll kill you myself."

I snort, "No, I don't want you to do that."

Alex snickers, "Then what?"

"Don't let the ass-hat who killed me fuck my corpse." Alex started to laugh loudly, and everything went black.

.

.

.

 **GAME OVER**

 **WOULD YOU LIKE TO RESTART?**

 **YES/NO**

"Goddamn it! I was so close! So fucking close to winning! I hate this damn game!"

I chuck the controller across the darkened room and watch as it bounced off of a beanbag chair, pissed. Groaning, I tipped backwards onto the floor and closed my eyes.

Slowly I started to relax when a loud buzzing rang throughout the room. I cursed, pulled my flip phone out of one of my shoes, don't know how it got there, and I squinted at the screen for a moment before shooting straight up screaming.

" _FUCK_! I forgot! I fucking forgot I'm meeting my girlfriend's parents today! Oh shit, oh shit, oh _shit_."

I scramble to my feet and run around my room grabbing random shirts and smelling them. I pick up a dark gray shirt and sniff it before shrugging and tugging it on. I push my feet into a pair of green sneakers and dart into the bathroom. I gel my hair back and start to brush my teeth.

I run back into my room, with the toothbrush still in my mouth, and start to hunt for my wallet and fedora. My fedora was on the lamp and my wallet was in a chip bag. Why it was in there, I don't know. I spit the toothpaste into a dirty cup and drop the toothbrush into the bathroom sink.

I run into the living room and grab my keys. I paused long enough to look at myself in the mirror, with my fedora on my head and my wallet and keys in my hands, I don't look half bad. I grab the doorknob and freeze. Slowly I looked down at myself.

"I might look better with pants on… and with underwear as well."

~Five minutes later~

I dive into my 2016 Chevrolet Silverado and pull out of the driveway. I groaned when I glanced at the time, I was late.

This is going to suck.

~Two hours later~

I was right, it sucked. Badly. As I was late, by only ten minutes, I had missed the appetizers, and then I had to eat a fucking salad because my girlfriend, Jenny, had ordered for me. And, apparently, her parents thought that people who wear fedoras and checkered pants were wannabe thugs, which started an argument. Because, really? I'm a wannabe thug because I like wearing fedoras and checkered pants?

Not only that, but they insulted my work. So, I said they wouldn't know good work if it came up and started to dry hump their leg.

Jenny's parents didn't talk to me for the rest of the day. Which was fine by me, I didn't like them at _all_.

I trudged into my house, irritated beyond belief. Jenny slammed my door shut as she walked in, fuming.

"I can not believe it."

I snorted as I kicked off my shoes and collapsed onto the couch, "Yeah, me neither. How could they think that wearing a fedora makes someone into a wannabe thug? That makes no sense!"

Jenny whirled around and glared, "I mean you! I can't believe you!"

I sat up, scowling, "Me? What did I do!?"

"You purposely pissed them off! Why can't I take you somewhere nice without you screwing it up?"

"For your information, I did not purposely piss anybody off. And, whoa! What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"It means that you screw everything up. All. The. Time."

I launched to my feet and took a couple of steps forward.

"I do not fuck everything up. You might not understand, but I do everything with a reason."

"Oh please! You act like a child. You're twenty-seven years old! Grow up, James!" She threw her hands in the air.

I snarled, "I'm the child? Really? How am I the child?"

"You play videogames almost all day, your house is _never_ clean, you curse like you're a teen, and you never take responsibly for your actions!"

"Okay, first of all, playing videogames is my _job_. I'm the one checks it out for bugs and glitches, like a beta tester person. Second, my house is clean just not my room. Which, might I add is because of my second job, which is making videogames. Third, I curse. Just like everybody else. And last, I take responsibly all the time. I just don't take responsibly for something I didn't do!"

Jenny scoffs and I snarl.

"I can't do this, James. You, acting like a little kid all the time. You don't give me what I need. Ben does. We're through, James."

"Wait, who is Ben? Are you talking about Office Worker Ben or Repairman Ben? Because if you're talking 'bout Office Worker Ben, then I'm ashamed of calling you my girlfriend."

She shakes her head and storms out, slamming the door shut behind her.

"Oi! Don't slam my door! I just got it fixed yesterday!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Its real short so sorry about that but my family is in some shit right now. In shit, not going** _ **through**_ **shit, in shit cause we're kinda stuck. Most of my mom's side of the family is being complete assholes to her. And one of our dogs, a Red Heeler/Pit Bull mix, had pups two weeks ago.**

 **School sucks balls and my computer is being a fucking dick. And the bills suck balls as well.**

 **I don't own Danny Phantom or The Gamer Ability thing, both go to their respected owners.**

 **Do I seriously need to put that in? We all fucking know that I don't own anything and that I'm not making any money off this. And if someone believes that I own Danny Phantom or The Gamer Ability thing then, please, either get the fuck off my story or don't talk aloud.**

 **Wouldn't want the entire street's IQ to drop, now would we?**

* * *

"Whoa, dude, that sucks."

I groaned and pulled a soda from the fridge, popping the top open as I walked back into the living room.

"Yeah, and I'm _pretty_ sure that she hinted at cheating on me. So, yeah, my day sucked badly. What 'bout you?"

"Man, you don't even know. I'm pretty sure everyone here are snobs and thinks that I'm stupid." Alex whined. I could practically hear him pouting.

"Well they wouldn't be wrong about that, now would they?"

"You're an ass, you know that?"

I flopped onto my couch and laughed, "You're just getting that now? You must be really fucking stupid to not realize that."

"When I get back I'm gonna kick your ass, James. You won't be able to walk or sit down for weeks!"

I smirk, he just gave me an opportunity and I was going to grab it with both hands, "Ah! I knew you missed me, Alex darling, but to miss me _that_ much? Please don't be _too_ rough with me when we see each other again."

I could hear him choke on the other end and I snickered. I sipped my soda only to grimace and spit it back into the can. Ugh, old and flat soda. Fucking gross.

"You bastard! I choked on my beer because of you! I'm going to kill you!"

"Ha ha! That's what you get!"

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

The conversation dropped into a comfortable silence, until Alex broke it.

"You need anything, man?"

"A back massage by a hot masseuse or masseur, I don't care either way." I joked.

"No. I mean it. Do you _need_ anything?"

I sat up and frowned, "No, okay? I don't _need_ anything. I'm fine."

"You fucking liar. I'm your best friend, James, and I know you're not okay. You can't hide shit from me, and you know it." Alex growled at me.

I snarled back, "Then you should know that I don't want to talk about it! I'm fucking fine. Always am, always will be."

"You and Jenny dated for two years, you were even thinking about popping the question! And anyway, you called me almost as soon as she broke up with you. You don't do that. If it didn't bother you, you _wouldn't_ have _called_. I would've found out from the internet or something, not from _you_."

"Whatever. Want to play 'Alien Office Invasion'?"

Alex sighed, "Yeah, sure. See ya there."

"Bye-bye, Bitch."

"Bye, asshole."

I hung up and stretched my arms above my head. Standing up I shot the can of soda a glare and brushed my light brown hair out of my eyes. Grumbling, I started to move towards my room when everything started to shake.

I stumbled into the wall and grabbed a hold of the corner, surprised.

"Fuck!"

Just as fast as it started everything stopped. I glanced around the room, other than a few things falling over there wasn't any damage.

"Fucking hell. That had to be the smallest earthquake ever." I snort and straighten up. I smirk, "Alex is gonna freak the fuck out when he hears about this."

I take a step forward and everything goes dark.

 **GAME OVER**

 **WOULD YOU LIKE TO START A NEW GAME?**

 **YES/NO**

I blinked. What the fuck? I looked around, startled as all-fucking-get-out. Everything was gray, just… gray with no other colors. Except, of course, the Game Over screen, which was a bright green with red lettering.

No. Seriously. What the ever-living fuck? I glanced down at myself and scowled, I was wearing clothes. Why was I wearing clothes? I'm naked practically everywhere. I was wearing simple red sweat pants and a black tank top, but I don't own any red sweat pants. I have plenty of black tanks, though. But I wasn't wearing anything before this.

"Am I fucking dreaming? Because this shit would make a lot more sense if I was." I huffed, "Maybe I was knocked out or something."

I attempt to strip, it I was dreaming then I was doing it in style and if I'm not… well, someone's 'bout to see my junk.

.

.

.

I couldn't take my fucking clothes off. I couldn't even pull the damn things away from my fucking skin. I snarled and started to struggle with shirt and pants.

After a bit I gave up. How long I spent trying to strip, I have no fucking clue. There's no way to tell time, after all.

"Well. This has to be a dream, one that really fucking sucks. That or someone super glued the clothes to me. Either way I fucking hate this."

I turn around and eye the Game Over screen. I start to think, _"If this is a dream then… nothing can really hurt me, right? That means I can do whatever I want and not worry 'bout it."_ I smirk and tap the 'Yes' option.

Then everything changed.

The gray landscape faded away and in its place the most horrifying scene I had ever seen.

I was standing in a green meadow. Flowers of all kinds of colors were waving in the breeze and the sky was blue with only a few clouds. I could see a mountain and trees further away. There was the most Happy-Go-Lucky music playing.

"Oh. Fuck. No."

I whirled around desperately looking for a way out of this hell. I had no luck. Fuck.

"Oh, fuck no. Fuck no. I'm not staying here. Take me back to the gray place! I am not staying in this hell hole. Fuck. No."

Thankfully everything faded back to the gray nothingness, though the music was still playing.

I glanced around warily, grumbling under my breath, "Alex will never find out about this. As soon as I wake up I'm going to get my head checked."

I look back at the screen; it was blue with purple lettering now.

 **Life Sucks, Deal With It**

 **In this Game we took 'Life is a Game' and took it a step further.**

 **You, The Player, will go through life as if it was a game, because now it is! Level up, kill baddies, make some friends, get some** _ **romance**_ **, anything you want to do you can.**

 **But watch out, you will face many hardships here, as it is a Game of Life.  
Your primary goal is to live, but don't let that stop you from jumping off of buildings!**

 **So come on, give this game a spin! It'll be so much** _ **fun**_ **…**

 **(Not like you'll have a choice. You're stuck here, buddy.)**

 **Main Menu**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here. Take this chapter as a gift, because I have a new story idea and it's currently beating the shit out of my other stories and yeah, fucking hell. And my mom got out of surgery two days ago, she's okay. I'm not going to do much writing for a while, sorry 'bout that.**

 **I don't own Danny Phantom or The Gamer Ability thing; both go to their respected owners.**

I snort at that. Really? That's the name of the game? 'Life Sucks, Deal With It' sounds like something I would put at the top of a birthday card. That I gave to someone who broke their leg or something.

I tap the Main Menu option and watch as the words change.

 **Life Sucks, Deal With It  
Main Menu**

 **Start**

 **Options**

 **Characters**

 **Help**

I raise an eyebrow, "Well, fuck me. This is some pretty detailed shit. I'm kinda awed that my brain could come up with this shit."

I poke the Options tab and watched the screen flicker as it changed colors, again.

Now it was a bright yellow with pink lettering and I felt as if my eyes were going to melt trying to read the damn thing.

 **Life Sucks, Deal With It  
Options**

 **Autosave/Save Game** _ **Off**_

 **Tutorial/Help** _ **Off**_

 **Music** _ **Off**_

 **Access to Main Menu** _ **Off**_

 **Cheat Codes** _ **Off**_

 _ **Add To Group Locked**_

 _ **Customize Character Locked**_

 _ **GameMaster Locked**_

I blinked once, twice, three times before glaring at the screen.

"Really!? All of it is off or locked?! This is bullshit! It's all going to be on, all of it, even the Music. And you three can go fuck yourselves."

I switched everything to 'On' and glared at the locked ones before going back to Main Menu.

 **Life Sucks, Deal With It  
Main Menu**

 **Start**

 **Options**

 **Character**

 **Help**

I clicked the Help tab only for the summary to pop up and I moved on to Character tab. Now this one was interesting.

 **Life Sucks, Deal With it  
Characters**

The gray expanse turned black and light appeared from the 'ceiling', creating perfect circles on the 'floor'. In each of these spotlights was a person, or at the very least a humanoid figure. There was so many that I could spend a hundred years here and still not know how many people there were.

"Oh, fuck me…" I mumbled, slowly turning around with wide eyes.

I moved towards one figure. It was a man a few years older than me with light brown hair that came to his shoulders and fell into his eyes. His eyes were dark brown and cold as ice. He had no clothes on – which was A-Okay in my book – and had quite a few scars; mainly on his torso and arms.

I glanced at the screen that had popped up when I got close to the guy.

 **Character**

 **Harden soldier**

 **SE** **X** **:** **Male**

 **NAME** **: James**

 **Look at summary/stats? Y/N**

 **CONFIRM CHARACTER**

"Wait. Is this my character? I can become this guy? Fucking hell! This is more and more like video game every fucking second." I snorted and glanced to the side, "Is that a chick? I can be a chick?!"

I looked down at myself and slightly groped my own chest.

"I can have boobs?" I looked up then back down again, "That's fucking wicked! Hahaha, I can just grab my own boobs in public and freak people the fuck out! Fuck yes! Sign me up for this one!"

I tried to click the confirm character tab but right as I clicked… it turned gray.

I blinked.

.

.

.

.

"Oh fuck you! I want to be this one! Fuck you, you motherfucking asshat! I want to be a –" I glanced at the character type, "Bitchy Snobby Rich Girl!"

I flipped the screen off and stomped away with a huff. As I walked I looked around at all the characters. There were girls, boys, one was both, some werewolf looking things, another was in a wheelchair, and so many others.

One caught my eye. I read the summary and a grin slowly started form. I laughed and with a smirk clicked 'Confirm character'.

"This is perfect. It's like nothing will change."

I went back to the Main Menu and clicked Start Game.

Everything goes dark.

 **gaM3 r35aRTInG**

 **P13aSE wAI1**

…

…

…

 **gAm3 sAr1**

…..

….

…

..

.

Someone's shaking me. I groan and roll onto my side and the shaking stops for a second, I sigh in relief. The shaking starts up again. I growl and swing my arm at the annoyance, and hit clothing and skin, a person.

' _So help me, Alex, I will break your arms if you don't stop shaking me.'_ I think irritated and roll over to face Alex.

I growl, "Stop shaking me."

The voice that replied was high-pitched and squeaky, not the usual deep baritone. _'That's not Alex.'_

"But it's our birthday! Get up! Come on lets goooo!"

My eyes snap open in shock and slight horror. I was looking at a black haired, blue eyed child wearing spaceship pjs.

The child grins – I absently notice that he's missing a tooth – and shakes me again harder, bouncing in place.

"Come on! Getupgetupgetupgetupgetup!"

I don't know this child, I don't recognize this room or the bed I'm in or the clothes I'm wearing and oh _my fucking god where am I?! Oh fuck ohfuckohfuckohfuckohfuck! Idon'tknowwhereIam, whereamI, Idon'tknowthiskid._

"James?"

I push the kid away from me; he falls onto his ass and promptly bursts into tears. I pressed my back in the corner and the door opens, there is a woman in the doorway. She gasps and runs to the child crying on the floor.

She turns to me and glares, "James, what did you do to your brother?!"

Brother?

"That's not my brother."

The woman looks appalled, "James –"

"I don't know him."

She blinks, confused, and asks, "What are you tal-"

I get off the bed and move towards the open door.

"I don't know you either. I don't know you, stay away from me!"

I run out of room and I can hear the woman yell for me to stop.

It's harder to move my limbs and everything was bigger than I remembered. As I ran towards the stairs I prepared to jump down them.

"James, stop!"

I push off the ground to leap into air and… trips.

The stairs rush to meet my face and all I can think of is _'Shit'._


	4. Omake 1

**Sorry about updating in a while, but exams, puppy training, and all that other jazz has gotten in the fucking way. You guys will get TWO chapters by next Friday and today you'll get an Omake.**

 **That's gonna be fun. Yay...**

 **I don't own Danny Phantom or The Gamer Ability thing, both go to their respected owners. I still think that it's stupid I have to put this in every chapter.**

* * *

"Ghost Writer! How _the hell_ did you get in jail? And am I _really_ the only one you thought of to bail you out?"

I stood in front of Ghost Writer with Walker by my side. I groaned and rubbed my temples at the sheepish look he sent me.

"Goddammit Gideon. You are so fucking lucky we're friends or I would leave you here."

I turned to a smirking Walker, who was looking way too smug, and asked "How much to bail him out?"

"Two thousand and a few favors."

I paused and glared at Walker, that was an unusually small amount to bail someone out. For Walker, that is.

"That a bit smaller than what you usually do, Walker. Any reason why?"

He scowled, "When that punk caused a jailbreak a few of the more... darker... residents here got out. My men have been hunting them down but the idiots keep losing them. I want you to catch the last three. All three are worth about six hundred thousand."

So Walker needs my help? Three ghosts and two thousand to bail Gideon? That... sounds pretty good, to be honest. I glanced at the blue screen that floated in front of Walker.

 **Game Quest**

 **Capture three Dark Ghosts and pay two thousand dollars**

 **to bail your idiot friend out of jail!**

 **Because it seems that you have to do everything around here!**

 **Sucks doesn't it?**

 _ **Reward(s)**_

 **30 exp**

 **44 Points**

 **$200 Human dollars**

 **$155 Ghost Money**

 **Full Set of Anti-Ghost Armor/Clothes**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 ** _Accept?_**

 **YES/NO**

Reading the rewards I smirked and accepted the 'quest'. It can't be that hard, right?

* * *

"I fucking hate you, Gideon." I snarl as he wrapped an ace bandage around my upper arm.

"As you have said. But, nevertheless, I thank you for going through that for me." the bastard hummed.

"Oh, I didn't go through that for _you_ , you bastard. I went through it to fucking live."

I grimace as Gideon starts to stitch up a wound on my back. He chuckles.

"You know what? I fucking hate Walker as well. The asshole gave me the wrong info!"

I heard snickers and glanced up to see the asshole himself standing in the doorway. Walker smirked and stalked in like he owned the place, which he did, considering we were in his prison.

"Glad to know you're alive, Grifter."

I drawled, "Yeah, I bet you are. What the fuck is a Grifter?"

He smirks and ignores my question and instead says, "A deal is a deal, I suppose. Ghost Writer goes free and I get my yeggmen, you should be happy, Grifter."

I snarked, "Oh, so did I move up from punk to grifter? I'm so happy, I'm nearly bursting from joy."

Ghost Writer snickers and teases, "Maybe you can sweet talk those ghosts into giving you a ride, _Grifter._ "

I groan as they both start to laugh at me and I snarl under my breath.

"I hate you both and I hope you both rot in hell. Fuck you guys."

* * *

 **I love the idea that Walker is from the 1900's, so there's some slang thrown in there. It's short because - _FUCKYOUTHATSWHY_ \- I don't want to write a fucking story inside of a story, or at least not so soon in a story.**

 **And I've decided that Gideon Booker will be Ghost Writer's past/real/human name. Because I like it.**

 **And, because I hate it when people put something in a story that _they know most people won't get_ , here is what the slang means.**

 **Yeggmen - a person who breaks open safes, a burglar.**

 **Grifter - a con artist.**

 **It's up to you to what went down between James and the three ghosts, have fun with that.**


	5. AN:BAD NEWS

**Friday, June 16, 2016**

 **Alright, so I know that you guys were expecting two chapters but I have some bad news. On Wednesday my computer had caught a virus or something and everything that was on it** ** _is now gone_** **. My documents, pictures, music, videos,** ** _everything_** **. I'm posting this from my phone and tomorrow I'll be using an friend's old laptop, which is laggy and slow as fuck.**

 **I apologize again. I will not know when I'll be back to this story, but I will be back, this is NOT ABANDONED! The chapters I had written, the basic plot line I had set up, pretty much everything I had for this story is gone and I'm trying to remember all of it. I'm more than likely going to take a step back from this and focus on some other things to make sure I don't melt my brain.**

 **I might post the stories I had saved to the website, and not my computer, so you guys know that I'm alive and not six feet under.**

 **I repeat, THIS IS NOT ABANDONED!**

 **This is my main story, the thing I focus on the most, I'm not going to just throw it away because my computer decided to be a dick. Until I get my shit together I'm not going to risk fucking my story up, sorry.**

 **And, again, I'm really fucking sorry about this... but there's not much I can do about it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, this is a really shitty Chapter. It's not as funny as the ones before it either. Sorry, but it had to go out now or I wouldn't have been able to continue this. Danny comes in** _ **officially**_ **next chapter.**

 **Here is some good news though! I got a new computer! It runs so much smoother than the piece of shit I had before. I also have some bad-ish news. I don't own a phone anymore, so if something happens to my new computer any updates will be really fucking rare. The phone broke. Whoops.**

 **Can anyone spot the reference in this chapter? It's pretty easy to spot.**

 **I do not own Danny** **Phantom or The Gamer Ability thing; both go to their respected owners and all that shit.**

 _Click._

 _Click._

 _Click._

"James? It's time for lunch." A pause.

 _Click._

"James, sweetie, you have to eat. You don't want me to inform Doctor Cullen that you're refusing to eat again, do you?"

Silence. A sharp intake of air.

"You can go tell _Doctor Cullen_ that he can go suck a dick, I don't want him anywhere near me."

"James!"

"Did you hear? Doctor Cullen is quitting!"

"Oh my goodness! Do you know any reason why?"

Another Nurse pipes up, "I heard that it's because of that child. You know, James Fenton. I heard that Doctor Cullen had tried everything he could and the child still refuses help?"

 _It's not Fenton, it's NOT!_

"Good riddance, I say. That man was a complete Pedo-Bear."

Yelps of shock.

" _JAMES!"_

"I want to go home. God, I want to go home. I want to see Alex again and kick his ass at Super Smash Bros. I want to finish fixing up the boat my mom got for me before she died. I want to see Alex's parents and feel like I belong there. I want to go _home_. I don't want to be _here_."

 **Congrats!** **  
You've leveled up! Now you're Level 10!  
You have gained the Title 'Little-Bitty Cry-Baby'!  
Don't cry, we wouldn't want you ruin you pretty little shirt, now would we?**

" _I fucking hate this."_

.

.

.

 **Congrats.  
** **You have gained the Title 'Broken but still Going'  
Everything's going to be okay. You'll see.**

Have you ever read those stories where the main character dies and when they realize that they were reborn they're all chill about it? What about the ones where the main character just wakes up as someone else? Or the stories where the character does freak out, but it doesn't take long before they're okay with it?

Yeah, no one will ever be chill about that.

More than likely, it will take a _year_ to _twenty_ _years_ to just accept it. Even then, they will probably trick themselves into believing that it's just them in a coma, a dream, or something else – _anything else_ – than  reality. And they'll try to get home, no matter what. Even if they know that they are dead, they'll still try, because that's _not their home and they want to go home._

Me? It took me nearly _two years_ to accept everything.

Two years of Doctors, Psychologists, and Child Services poking and prodding and telling me that I need to calm down and everything's okay.

Two years of that woman I had ran from telling me that she's my _mother_. My _mother_ has been _dead_ for nearly _three years_. A man saying he's my _father_. I don't even know my _father_. Two little kids who claim to be my _siblings_ , but I'm an only child.

 _Two goddamn years_ of panic attacks, black-outs, meltdowns, and attempts to run away from the Psychiatric Hospital I had been placed in.

And today I was finally getting out.

 _ **~LINEBREAKFUCKYOU~**_

I sat in front of the TV and half-heartedly played Mario – I had already beaten the game three times already – and instead focused on the conversation behind me.

"You can take him back home today." the Doctor, whose name I never bothered to remember, hummed happily.

"Really? Is there anything we need to know before we do?" the woman, Maddie, asked.

"Well, he still hasn't remembered anything about your family or his past. But, he seems to hold knowledge about things like video games and he knows how to read, take care of himself, and ect. You might want to get him a few video games."

"Video games?" the man, Jack, finally spoke up.

I could barely see the doctor's reflection in the TV nod, "Yes, they seem to help calm him down. Video games are actually why he's made so much progress."

"A-alright. Is there any medication he needs to take?" Maddie asked, again.

The doctor hummed, "Some antidepressants and some sleeping pills every now and then. You can pick up the prescriptions at the front desk."

I quickly zoned them out and focused on beating the level, ignoring the blue screen that kept popping up.

Ping!

 **Gaming** **ability has gone up by one!**

Ping!

 **Gaming** **ability has gone up by one!**

Ping!

 **Gaming** **ability has gone up by one!**

Ping!

 **Gaming** **ability is now level 16!**

God that's fucking irritating.

They call me and I slowly paused the game and turn around. It looked like we were leaving now. God, this was going to suck.

I grabbed my blue and black duffle bag, my green backpack, and snatched a cupcake from a nurse walking by before moving towards the couple. As I did I looked them over for the fourth time since they got here.

The woman, Maddie, had short brown hair, purplish-blue eyes, and wore a simple blue t-shirt and jeans. I faintly remembered her wearing what looked like a spandex suit. She stood at least 5"7 and that was with the heels.

The man, Jack, was a big guy, like huge, and was dressed in a white button-down and jeans. He was over six feet tall. Blue eyes and black hair with the sides white. He was really fucking loud.

I took in a deep breath before letting the woman grab my hand and the man ruffle my hair. I won't let him do that again – only Alex is allowed to ruffle my hair.

As we walked out of the building I glanced up at the screens that floated above their heads.

 **Madeline "Maddie" Fenton  
** **Female  
Health: 100/100  
Mana: 0/50  
Title: Ghost Hunter Wannabe  
LV: 22  
Race: Human  
Maddie is a skilled martial artist - a ninth degree black belt! - as well as marksman  
and technical whiz.  
Maddie, despite her obsession with ghosts, loves her family and will do anything to protect them.  
It's a good thing you're a part of her family, huh?**

The screen was teal with black lettering, thank god. I don't think I could stand having to stare at something bright right now.

The man's screen was orange with black lettering.

 **Jack Fenton  
** **Male  
Health: 100/100  
Mana: 0/50  
Title: Ghost Hunter Wannabe  
LV: 20  
Jack is incompetent at times, well-meaning, rather smart, and obsessed with ghosts.  
He is also caring of his family, and jumps at chances for quality bonding.  
Aside from his enthusiasm of ghost hunting, his family is still the most important thing to him.  
Jack is easily tricked by a number of things, so it's pretty easy to escape him!**

I could, of course, get more information on them by using 'Observe'… but I've done it enough times that it's boring now.

It's funny, though. Jack's Level was smaller than his wife's, I mean, he's huge! You'd just think a guy that fucking big would a pretty high Level, right? Nope, he's just above most Levels I've seen so far, both of them.

They were taking me 'home'.

Fuck. I'm going to be meeting these two's kids. I can faintly remember a small black haired child; I pushed him, didn't I? Damn, there's one snot-nosed brat who hates my guts now. I can't remember any other kid though.

I'm pulled from my thoughts when Jack bellows, "And this is the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle!"

I blinked, rubbed my eyes, and then blinked again. Because that thing wasn't a car.

It was a _motherfucking tank._

Alright, maybe this won't be a complete waste of time. If these people have anything else like this fucking _Tank_ then I might just like it here.

" _But, then again._ " I thought as I watched the two argue over who would drive, _"That doesn't mean I won't try to get home. As much fun as I might have here I still have to get back to where I belong."_

Maddie turned towards me and opens the door, talking about how much she missed me. I don't listen to a thing she says. I'm too busy looking at the screen floating above my head in the reflection of the car/tank thing. I nod anyway.

I climb in and wonder about my Stats and the new Title I have. I frown, and what in the world is up with my Race? I'm human, at least as far as I can tell. So, what the hell is a 'Cheater' Race?

.

.

.

 **Character**

 **Cheater**

 **SEX** **: Male**

 **NAME** **: James**

 **Look at summary/stats? Y/N**

 **CONFIRM CHARACTER**

 **...**

 **..  
.**

 **You have chosen the character 'Cheater'!**


End file.
